You Know I Could Seriously Use Somebody Over Here
by elyon774
Summary: This is practically a Tony StarkXReader. I did purposefully never out a female name in, so you were able to put whatever in. Read and review my DAHLINGS! It'd be great I see some lovely reviews and opinions! One shot!


I've been roaming around,  
always looking down and all I see

She would always walk along the streets, her pale, bruised face hidden by the layers of makeup she used to cover up what remained of the events that took place in the dark, unforgiving nights.

Painted faces fill the places I can't reach

She would always hide behind a mask as the screams she and her so-called 'boyfriend' echoed off the walls, always worming it's way into her ears.

You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody

Then, she applied for her internship at Stark Towers. The interview went fabulous. She and her boss, Tony, almost immediately clicked. Political views, opinions on good music, and she was probably one of the very few who actually understood scientifically and mathematically what he was saying. Needless to say, she got the job. When she was working around Tony, she always felt happier, almost forgetting about how her boyfriend beat her every night...almost.

Someone like you  
and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers  
undercover of the street

Then Tony took her out one night, just for a nice dinner. Obviously he had to conceal who he really was, until he got to his favorite restaurant. As the pair strolled through the streets, she saw couples always holding hands, his arm around her waist, sharing a sweet kiss. The girlfriend always looked up at him and beamed like she had just learned that she could spend eternity happy with her lover. Tony, noticing her obvious discomfort, snagged an arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into her scarf. "Don't worry, I know you'll love this place." He was right, the two enjoyed each other's company, laughing about the littlest things, like how Tony took a little spoon and flung tomatoes from it, like a little child. To make sure that the girl he was sharing a meal with didn't feel out of place, they talked science. How to improve the Iron Man suit, making Stark Towers more Eco-friendly, the things Tony had been working on for months. He even walked her home, and she kissed his cheek and thanked him for the wonderful night she had shared with him. "Thank you for dinner, Tony. I would love to do it again sometime." She left with her words hanging in the air as she walked into her rented house. Before Tony could even leave where he was standing, a yell was directed at her, and she screamed right on back. Tony's face downward, he walked home, thinking of how he could save the little intern he was quickly falling for.

You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

Those restaurant dates had become annual, every Friday. Several weeks after the argument had taken place, Tony finally offered for her to stay at Stark Towers. "I heard just a few words from him, but they were as loud as thunder. It struck me like lightning that those fights happened all the time. Then I connected the dots. The heavy makeup, the fights... I know he's hurt you on multiple occasions. So please, just come live with me. For my sake." He looked so desperate, so she agreed. Like they always did, they enjoyed dinner.

Off in the night while you live it up,  
I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat

She knew that her boyfriend was always going out to brothels and strip clubs in the night, so she and Tony would pack her things for a couple of hours very night while that hate-filled man was out paying money for a dance, like the pig he was. Tony asked about it, and she responded, filled with bitterness. "He's probably out at some strip club like he usually is. It's a good thing the oaf hasn't realized my things were just disappearing. He's either too drunk or high to realize it." A look of pity crossed Tony's face, but she scolded him for it. She never liked it when someone would look upon her, sorry for the stupid decisions she made.

I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody

Eventually one Friday while she and Tony were out at dinner, her boyfriend was sober enough to actually realize her slowly dissipating items. So the fool was stupid enough to go to the address she left on the counter. He stormed into the restaurant, his face filled with rage. He raced up to their table and yanked her up, a yelp coming from her mouth. He slapped her across the face so hard that she fell to the floor, rubbing her turning red cheek. His heavy combat boots connected to her side, knocking the wind out of her. He was relentless, kicking and stomping on her body. The violent bastard yanked her up by her hair an started punching her in the face. Tony stood up and punched the man straight in the face, knocking him into the ground. He helped her up, her legs shaking. Her boyfriend grabbed her by the foot, and yanked her down to the ground as her head impacted with the hard concrete. Tony punched him in the face again and yelled for someone to call 911. Her boyfriend was shove into a police car while she was lifted onto an ambulance stretcher. She stayed for two days in the hospital, Tony barely leaving her side as her wounds healed.

Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody

Once she left the damned apartment she lived in and moved to Stark Towers, Tony insisted that she always ask him or his AI Jarvis for anything. She asked for something from Tony that she knew an AI couldn't give to her and he kissed her, pulling her into their shared bedroom for several long hours of pleasure. She woke up in his arms, snuggled into his chest, listening to the soft hum of the Arc Reactor. She knew immediately from the interview that she would fall for him. With the more time she spent with Tony, she would become more bold, more confident, and she knew that not only did she love him, but that he actually was good for her, making her more confident and more able to finally escape that hellhole that she shared with her X-boyfriend. She woke him up with a simple, "It's time to wake up Mr. Stark, you have a long day ahead of you." And with that, she went under the covers for a good wake up call for Tony.

I've been roaming around,  
always looking down and all I see

She used to look down, ashamed that she let herself be abused by someone not even worthy enough to be around her. But being around a billionaire playboy genius philanthropist made her believe I herself just a little more. Now, she would walk hand in hand with Tony Stark looking up with a smile on her face as they just roamed the streets, satisfied with just each other's company.


End file.
